Układanki Klei
Układanki Seria śladów pozostawionych przez Klei Entertainment. Pozwala nam zgłębiać tajemnice Maxwella oraz jego przeżyć w rzeczywistym świecie. Twórcy zamieszczają tam wiele zagadek, których rozwiązanie pozostawiają internautom. Pierwsza układanka Pierwsza układanka to karta kontroli zdrowia Williama (musieli posiadać ją wszyscy imigranci oraz pasażerowie najtańszej klasy na statku, by uniknąć poddania kwarantannie lub kary pozbawienia wolności). Karta ta została zaakceptowana, a William wsiadał na statek nazwany "Quest" (pol. poszukiwanie), podróżując z Londynu w Anglii do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie dotarł 26 lipca 1901 roku. Można się z niej również dowiedzieć, iż zawód Williama to artysta sceniczny. Druga układanka Druga układanka to plakat reklamujący magiczne przedstawienie Williama. Pokazuje, że z zawodu był on magikiem oraz że opis wielkiego królika przez Maxwella jest z tym związany ("It reminds me of my old act." - "Przypomina mi mój stary numer sceniczny."). Trzecia układanka Trzecia układanka to stół pokryty wieloma porozrzucanymi papierami. Wśród nich leży notatka od mężczyzny o imieniu George T. Witherstone. Mężczyzna ten jak widać mówił o sobie w trzeciej osobie, nie mówił dobrze po angielsku i popełniał wiele błędów ortograficznych. "William! '' ''Znowu się spoźniasz! Gdzie są moje pieniondze? Myślisz że pan Witherstone prowadzi dziaualność harytatywnom? Lepiej zapłać w tym tygodniu albo będziesz miał kuopoty! Znajdę Cię!" Najprawdopodobniej ta notatka została napisana w związku z zamówieniem Williama na 2 króliki, cylinder i karty do sztuczek magicznych. Notatka znajduje się pod listem od Witherstone'a. Na stole jest także pocztówka, która - sądząc po podpisie - została napisana przez jego brata: William, Nareszcie przybyłeś do Ameryki! Jakże ekscytująco! Czy twoje show podbiło już szturmem Nowy Jork? Obawiam się, że mogliśmy się minąć - miejskie życie mnie przerosło, więc pojechałem na Zachód - jest tu naprawdę niesamowicie - może mógłbyś mnie kiedyś odwiedzić? Korespondowałeś ostatnio z matką? Poczta działa tu strasznie niekonsekwentnie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie poznała jeszcze bliźniąt! Z pozdrowieniami, '' ''Jack Istnieje teoria, że bliźnięta z listu to Wendy i Abigail. Jeśli okazałoby się, że Maxwell jest ojcem lub wujkiem Wendy i Abigail, zgadzałoby się to z opisem Maxwella przez Wendy - "Czuję z nim dziwne pokrewieństwo". Czwarta układanka Czwarta układanka to artykuł wyrwany z gazety, plany czegoś, co wygląda na obelisk, pocztówka do Jacka Cartera i bilet autobusowy. W gazecie jest napisane: ' ''TRAGICZNY WYPADEK POCIĄGU Zderzenie cyrkowego wagonu na skrzyżowaniu '' ''Zanotowano obrażenia wielu pasażerów '' ''Słoń pozostał nietknięty '' ''Pociąg pasażerski uderzył w wagon cyrkowy, który zepsuł się wzdłuż torów na skrzyżowaniu Old Mill. Dziesiątki pasażerów zostało rannych, co najmniej jedna osoba została uznana za zaginioną. Brakujący mężczyzna nie został jeszcze zidentyfikowany, ale grupka pasażerów opisała go jako wysokiego, nerwowego faceta z angielskim akcentem. Wezwano ekipę poszukiwawczą, ale akcja została niezwłocznie przerwana, gdy okazało się, że klatka pełna potencjalnie niebezpiecznych wyszkolonych małp otworzyła się w trakcie zderzenia. Biorąc pod uwagę rozległość miejsca katastrofy i palące pustynne słońce, zaginiony mężczyzna został uznany za zmarłego. To już trzeci taki incydent na tym skrzyżowaniu od czasów budowy torów w roku 1875, ale pierwszy obejmujący wagon cyrkowy. Lokalny biznesmen i inwestor Harold J. Rutherford zapewnia czytelników, że wszelkie dostępne środki ostrożności zostały podjęte, ale nikt nie był w stanie przewidzieć tak niebezpiecznej przeszkody na torach. Artykuł urywa się tutaj, ale brak kropki może oznaczać rozszerzony raport. Data gazety to 23 sierpnia 1904. '''Plakat Cyrku '''na samej górze ma napisane '''CYRK Abernethy'iego i Parkera. Przedstawia słonia balansującego na piłce z flamingami na plecach i lewym uchu. Mężczyzna, który wygląda jak Wes jedną reką balansuje na jego głowie. Dwie małpki noszące fez stoją obok piłki. Pod tym obrazkiem jest napisane: PRZYBYWAMY DO TWOJEGO MIASTA! GOOD SPRINGS 'BULLFROG' DELAMAR 'ROUND MOUNTAINS' KLONDYKE HARSHAW ''CHARLESTON FAIRBANK '' NIE PRZEGAP NIESAMOWITEGO SIŁACZA Druga i trzecia linijka to miejsca, które odwiedza cyrk. Siłaczem może być Wolfgang, gdyż jego przezwisko to siłacz, a na swoim portrecie dźwiga tę samą sztangę, co na układance. Z plakatu może wynikać, że Wes i Wolfgang są jakoś powiązani z cyrkiem, a może nawet z samym Williamem Carterem. Dodatkowo jedną z małp może być Wilbur. Plany obelisku: Nie ma czytelnego napisu na planach obelisku, ale jest tam wiele symboli i linii pomiarowych. Strona wygląda jak wyrwana z czegoś. Być może gdy Carter znalazł księgę, zaczął planować nowy świat lub już było to zaplanowane. Na pocztówce do Jacka Cartera jest napisane: Jack, Stała się najdziwniejsza rzecz na świecie! Proszę, ignoruj wszelkie wzmianki o mojej śmierci, jeśli takowe usłyszysz. Jestem jak najbardziej żywy, pomimo nieszczęścia, jakie mnie spotkało. Znalazłem coś, pewnego rodzaju książkę, którą muszę jeszcze rozszyfrować, ale to, co już udało mi się odkryć otworzyło mój umysł na nowe, kuszące możliwości. Nie przekażę Ci listownie nic więcej - boję się, że mogę przykuć czyjąś uwagę. Wyjaśnię wszystko, kiedy się spotkamy. Będę kontynuował podróż na Zachód! ~William Adres został zamazany czerwonym tuszem, ale niektóre rzeczy da się jeszcze odczytać, np. Jack Carter i CA (stan Kalifornia). Na bilecie autobusowym jest napisane: LINIE SUNSET NOWY JORK (dworzec Grand Central) do: San Fransisco - dworzec Mission (Wymiana) Data: 15 sierpnia, 1904r. Na obu bocznych krawędziach biletu widnieje napis: "Nr 702", czarna pieczątka na dole mówi: "KLASA AUTOKAROWA". Tło Jeśli przybliżymy, zobaczymy, że podłoże składa się z pokruszonych kamieni, na górze jest skoncentrowane światło słoneczne - może to być pustynia wspomniana w artykule, ale musiało to być po wypadku ze względu na urywek gazety o tym opowiadający. Nad papierami stoją dwa cienie; jeden z nich wygląda jakby nie miał oczu, ponieważ w miejscu, gdzie powinny znajdować się oczodoły nie ma cienia. W źródle strony jest narysowany stylem ASCII Cienisty Obserwator. Piąta układanka Piąta układanka to plakat z Maxwellem, kartka z jego dziennika, plany berła teleportacji i amuletu wskrzeszenia oraz ogłoszenie o pracę w charakterze asystentki. Kartka z lewej Straszliwa forma ukształtowała się w powietrzu w trakcie zeszłonocnego rytuału! Była duża i niewyraźna, ale jej oblicze emanowało pewnego rodzaju obcą wrogością, to przeraziło mnie do szpiku kości. Mój strach był tak wielki, że niemal zacząłem się jąkać, wymawiając słowa zaklęcia. Jednakże zjawa nie czyniła wrogich ruchów i po chwili zawieszenia w eterze, zadrgała i zniknęła. Czym była? Obserwowała mnie? Czy strzeże jakiejś głębszej tajemnicy, do której się zbliżam? W każdym razie, nie chciałbym spotkać jej ponownie. Na kartce widnieje również rysunek Dziobu terroru. Kartka z prawej San Francisco - Ogłoszenie drobne Ma się pojawić w: [X'] porannym ['X] wieczornym wydaniu(-ach) We wskazanych dniach: [''' X] PN [X'] WT ['X] ŚR [X'] CZW ['X] PT [X'''] Wk Począwszy od: 6 czerwca 1905r. ''' '' ''W kategorii: '''Możliwości zatrudnienia '' ''Kopia (2 centy za jedno słowo w każdym wydaniu): Zatrudnię asystentkę do pokazu magii scenicznej. Doświadczenie niewymagane, ale powinna mieć ciekawą aparycję i żywe zainteresowanie tajemnicami wszechświata. Musi dostarczyć własny kostium. Kontakt: William Carter c/o Hotel Palace San Francisco, Kalifornia W źródle strony jest narysowana stylem ASCII twarz Maxwella. Szósta układanka Szósta układanka to plakat z Maxwellem i list przyczepiony tuż obok. Wszystko na drewnianej ścianie. Plakat Niesamowity Maxwell Wykonuje wyczyny ZADZIWIAJĄCE i TAJEMNICZE List Hej Maxie, Naprawdę rzuciliśmy ich na kolana zeszłej nocy, prawda? Myślałam, że ten stary facet siedzący z przodu tego nie wytrzyma. Te cieniste rzeczy są bardzo przekonujące - prawie mnie przestraszyły, a przecież jestem częścią przedstawienia! Możemy popracować nad nowym wielkim finałem kiedy wrócę od mojej siostry. Nie mogę się doczekać! ~ Charlie ♥ W źródle strony znowu jest narysowany stylem ASCII Cienisty Obserwator. Siódma układanka Siódma układanka to dziwny pokój ze stolikiem, wazonem z kwiatami, plakatami z poprzednich układanek, stołkiem, papierami, książkami oraz garniturem Maxwella. Pokój jest słabo oświetlony, lecz jeśli rozjaśnimy i dostosujemy obraz, ujrzymy to: ściany z zadrapaniami i wyskrobanymi napisami: Po łacinie: Devinctionibus - Zaklęcie Tenebris - Ciemność Pretiositas - Cenny Alucinatio - Halucynacja Voces - Głosy Insomniam - Patrzeć Magicae - Magia Po Angielsku: Enough! - Dość! Charlie - asystenka Maxwella It's Them - To Oni Oraz parę napisów nie do rozczytania. Jeśli spróbujemy pobrać obraz na nasz komputer, będzie miał domyślną nazwę madness, co oznacza szaleństwo. Po zbadaniu obrazka możemy zauważyć portret Maxwella narysowany stylem ASCII. Ósma układanka Ósma układanka to układanka, która składa się z kilku części. Pokazuje ona dom, w którym znajduje się Charlie. Codziennie obrazek zostaje zmieniony i oświetla większą część domu. W linku do strony widnieje napis praecantator, co oznacza po łacinie czarodzieja. Jeśli zamiast praecantator wpiszemy interitus, obrazek pozostanie taki sam. Ósma układanka I października 2013'' ''to duży obrazek, lecz z małym przekazem. Pokazuje pukającą do nieznanego domu prawdopodobnie Charlie, ubraną w czerwony płaszcz i kapelusz. Na górze obrazka znajduje się biała kreska, która prawdopodobnie oznacza liczbę 1. Zbadany obrazek pokazuje narysowany stylem ASCII napis INTERITUS, co oznacza po łacinie wygaśnięcie. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 01-knock-knock.'' Knock-knock'' oznacza puk-puk. Ósma układanka IIpaździernika 2013 to nadal w większości zaciemniony obraz. Pokazuje tym razem jak Charlie wchodzi do domu. Nad jej głową znajdują się dwie białe kreski, zapewne oznaczające 2. Nowe obrazki pojawiają się co jeden dzień. Jeśli zbadamy źródło strony, ujrzymy narysowany stylem ASCII Dziób terroru. Dziwne kreski prawdopodobnie oznaczają ilość obrazków. Im więcej obrazków, tym większa część domu jest odkryta. Obrazek ma domyślną nazwę: 02-quiet. Quiet oznacza cisza. Ósma układanka III października 2013 'to z kolei prawie w całości oświetlony obraz. Ukazuje jak Charlie zapala światło w gabinecie Maxwella i szuka czegoś w szufladzie. Pokój posiada trzy obrazy z Maxwellem i Charlie, biurko, żyrandol, zegar, przekrzywione lustro, kominek oraz czaszkę królika z rogami w szklanej kopule. Zegar ukazuje godzinę 1:25, prawdopodobnie w nocy. Jeśli zbadamy źródło strony, ujrzymy narysowaną stylem ASCII ''stojącą Pełzającą zgrozę. Obrazek nazywa się 03-illuminate, a z kolei illuminate oznacza oświetlać. Ósma układanka IIII '''października 2013 przedstawia, jak Charlie przygląda się przekrzywionemu lustru w gabinecie Maxwella. Zegar pokazuje godzinę 1:35. Wejście do gabinetu jest teraz bardziej rozświetlone. Po zbadaniu obrazka możemy dostrzec narysowaną stylem ASCII Pełzającą zgrozę. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 04-perplexing. Perplexing ''jest bardzo rzadko używaną formą słowa ''kłopotliwy. Ósma układanka IIIIpaździernika 2013 pokazuje nam tajemne przejście za kominkiem, które odkrywa Charlie po pociągnięciu za jeden ze świeczników stojących na nim. Znajduje się tam pomieszczenie z siódmej układanki, jednak na razie nie wiadomo, czy zawiera informacje i dziwaczne piktogramy identyczne jak po rozświetleniu obrazka z siódmej układanki. Zegar wskazuje godzinę 1:50. Głowa Maxwella na obrazie ma zawiedzioną minę i patrzy się w stronę kominka oraz Charlie. Po żyrandolu zdaje się spływać koszmarne paliwo. Po zbadaniu obrazka można dostrzec narysowaną stylem ASCII Nocną rękę. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 05-curiosity. Curiosity oznacza ciekawość. Ósma układanka IIII I października 2013 ukazuje Charlie, która czyta książkę w sekretnym pokoju Maxwella. Z żyrandola wyłoniły się koszmarne ręce, które sięgają w stronę Charlie. Maxwell na obrazie ma przestraszoną minę i próbuje ostrzec Charlie. Zegar pokazuje godzinę 2:00. Zbadany obrazek pokazuje odwróconego Cienistego Obserwatora. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 06-trapped. Trapped oznacza w pułapce lub uwięziony. Ósma układanka IIII II października 2013 'pokazuje Charlie rozglądającą się po sekretnym pokoju Maxwella. Na obrazie Maxwell używa swojej mocy, by spłoszyć koszmarne ręce. Moc ta jest tak silna, że lampka zaczęła świecić o wiele jaśniej. Zegar wskazuje godzinę 3:05. W źródle strony można zobaczyć prostokąt i kawałek puzzli narysowany stylem ASCII. Jeśli zmienimy obrazek na plik .zip, ujrzymy Maxwella wyzwalającego z siebie ogromną moc. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 07-introrsus. ''Introrsus oznacza po łacińsku do środka. Ósma układanka IIII III '''października 2013 Charlie zauważyła znaki na ścianach po oświetleniu ich lampą. Maxwell na obrazie jest wycieńczony, a koszmarne ręce całkowicie zniknęły. Zegar wskazuje godzinę 3:10. Nie znajdziemy tam ASCII. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 08-regret. Regret oznacza żal. Ósma układanka IIII IIII października 2013 Charlie upuściła lampę i z zasmuconą miną wybiegła z pokoju. Wzięła ze sobą garnitur Maxwella i jego książkę. Upuściła swój czerwony kapelusz przy biurku. Maxwell z obrazu zniknął. Zegar nadal pokazuje godzinę 3:10. Nie znajdziemy tam ASCII. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 09-panic. Panic oznacza panikę. Ósma układanka IIII IIII października 2013 Maxwell znajduje kapelusz Charlie i trzyma go przy sercu z rozżaloną miną. Maxwella na obrazie zastąpił opowiadający coś Charlie William Carter. Zegar wskazuje godzinę 3:15. Nie znajdziemy tam ASCII. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to 10-remorse. Remorse oznacza wyrzuty sumienia. Ósma układanka ... października 2013 Maxwell upuścił kapelusz Charlie, po czym udał się do sekretnego pokoju. Ściągnął i powiesił swój garnitur, a następnie zaczął czegoś szukać. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Charlie znowu weszła do domu i wsunęła list przez szparkę pod drzwiami. Zegar pokazuje godzinę 4:35. Twarz Williama Cartera na obrazie jest zamazana, tak jak na poprzednich układankach. Teraz jest pewne, że robi to Maxwell. Po zbadaniu strony znajdziemy owy list narysowany ASCII. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to tylko __. Treść listu : Max, Gdzie jesteś? Nie rozmawialiśmy od dobrych paru dni! Wpadłam do Twojego domu, więc zabrałam twoje rekwizyty i kostium na przedstawienie. Zobaczymy się w teatrze dziś wieczorem, mam nadzieję? Musimy porozmawiać o twoim... pokoju do nauki. Dzieją się tam jakieś straszne rzeczy! Może kiedy ta trasa się skończy zrobimy sobie małą przerwę? Moja siostra powiedziała, że możemy się udać do naszej rodzinnej chatki górskiej, jeśli będziemy chcieli wyjechać na wakacje. Buziaki, '' ''Charlie '' Charlie prawdopodobnie kłamie. Sądząc po jej wyrazie twarzy w poprzednich układankach oraz po tym, że rozglądała się za czymś, czego nie było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, nie była tam tylko po rekwizyty i kostium. Pierwszy raz także widzimy jak zwraca się do Maxwella inaczej niż ''Maxie. Teraz napisała do niego Max, co może oznaczać, że nie darzy go już tymi samymi uczuciami. Ósma układanka nr 12 października 2013 tym razem obrazek przedstawia zniszczone mieszkanie Maxwella wraz z klatką schodową. W środku nie ma już nikogo. Najprawdopodobniej wszyscy zostali ewakuowani. Zegar pokazuje godzinę 5:12. O tej samej godzinie w San Francisco było wielkie trzęsienie ziemi. Rozpoczęło się ono o wspomnaniej godzinie 18 kwietnia 1906 roku. Na obrazku nie ma symboli oznaczających go. Księgi i inne rzeczy Maxwella zniknęły. William Carter na zdięciu nie ma już zamazanej twarzy. Nie wiadomo, czy to błąd. Po zbadaniu strony znajdziemy obrazek ASCII przypominający puzzle. Kiedy złoży się owe puzzle, wyjdzie napis: One_to_ten- Jeden z dziesięciu Domyślna nazwa obrazka to ruined. Ruined oznacza zrujnowany. Ósma układanka nr 13' października 2013' na środku zrujnowanego pokoju pojawił się Cienisty Obserwator. Jego oczy nie są jak zwykle okrągłe i neutralne, ale trójkątne i wyrażające złość. Zegar nadal pokazuje godzinę 5:12. William także tutaj nie ma zamazanej twarzy. Domyślna nazwa obrazka to ruined2. Po zbadaniu strony znajdziemy napisany wyraz: "Soon..." - Wkrótce...". Po kliknięciu na Cienistego Obserwatora, przeniesie nas do tej strony. Po kliknięciu na taśmę pobierzemy moda stworzonego przez Klei (Lost_Fragment). Tło na którym jest taśma wygląda jak zniszczone tło filmiku "Amazing Maxwell". Przerwa listopada 2013 'ta animacja przedstawia ten sam zniszczony pokój, lecz po chwili zaciągają się kurtyny. Pomiędzy kurtynami powstała mała szpara i widać w niej jeszcze kawałek pokoju. Przez chwilę przed kurtyną stoją Dziób Terroru oraz Pan Skits i zaraz znikają. Na kurtynie pojawia się napis "''intermission", co oznacza antrakt. Domyślna nazwa pliku flash to intermision. Prawdopodobnie brakuje w niej jednego "s". Strona z hasłem Strona z hasłem - Po wpisaniu w adres dziesięciu nazw układanek, przenosi nas do dziwnej strony. Strona pokazuje cienistą istotę, a pod nią tabelkę. W tabelkę można wpisać hasło, a jeśli go nie zgadniemy, oczy istoty staną się czerwone. Hasło to exordium (pol. początek), a wpisanie go przenosi nas do tej strony. Można tę stronę także odkryć przez zainstalowanie modyfikacji "Zaginiony fragment", wygraniu jej i rozszyfrowaniu kodu Morse'a. Po wpisaniu błędnego hasła w lewym dolnym rogu pokazuje się napis: You entered ... nothing happened., czyli: Wpisałeś ... nic się nie stało. Tajemnicze wideo - Zaginiony Fragment Po przejściu nowego moda stworzonego przez Klei (Zaginiony Fragment) oraz po rozszyfrowaniu wiadomości z alfabetem Morse'a, dochodzimy do tego wideo: "Amazing Maxwell". Wideo pokazuje występ Maxwella. Przedstawienie rozpoczyna się napisem "Niesamowity Maxwell, San Francisco, 17 kwietnia 1906 roku". Maxwell kłania się, a widownia zaczyna klaskać. Maxwell mówi: "Bardzo wam dziękuję. Jesteście przemili.". Wykonuje parę gestów i przywołuje książkę w swoje ręce. Daje książkę Charlie, a ona pokazuje ją widowni. Kiedy odwraca ją w stronę Maxwella, ten robi kilka gestów, które pozostawiają za sobą cienisty ślad. Maxwell mówi:'' "A teraz wyciągnę uosobiony cień z tej tajemniczej księgi". Maxwell podwija rękawy i wsadza rękę w książkę. Coś jednak poszło nie tak, ponieważ nie potrafi jej wyciągnąć. Z księgi wychodzi ręka, która łapie Maxwella za głowę. Kiedy Maxwell się uwalnia, księga podskakuje do góry i na pół sekundy ukazuje się Cienisty Obserwator. Z księgi wyłażą ogromne ręce, które łapią i wciągają do tomu Maxwella i Charlie. Wideo się kończy. Każda pozycja i gest Maxwella i Charlie są dziwnie znajome do portretów z ósmej układanki. Dziewiąta układanka W tym wideo w 0:55 minucie pojawia się na ułamek sekundy ten obrazek. Na obrazku znajduje się parę słów, takich jak: ''Ciemność, Tylko ja, Muszę jeść, Niedługo, Ptaki. Na dole obrazka znajduje się link do tej strony. Trzeba tam wstawić odpowiednie składniki, które można znaleźć, klikając na mapę obok. Na mapie znajdują się napisane przez Wilsona napisy: Widzą mnie, Głupie ptaki!, Taki samotny, Nie jestem sam!, Zawsze jest wyjście. Kiedy przekratkujemy mapę, musimy zdobyć koordynaty, które daje nam ptak poprzez grę jako notatkę. Notatek jest 17. Koordynatów używamy, by znaleźć przedmioty na mapie. Poprawna odpowiedź to: Rocks 8, Silk 5, Berries 4. Po podaniu odpowiedzi wyświetli się napis: "Udało ci się." i przeniesie nas do tej strony. Na górze jest napis: "Świetnie. Co teraz?". Patrząc w źródło strony widzimy, że znajduje się tam narysowany ASCII Mechanizm z Antykithiry (Antikythera Mechanism). Wpisując do tabelek Antikythera Mechanism, ujrzymy napis: Not crazy. Not Crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy. Not Crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy. Not Crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy. I know this all means SOMETHING! Stupid Birds, I need ALL 17!! NOT crazy. (Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Nie jestem szalony. Wiem, że to wszystko COŚ znaczy! Głupie ptaki, potrzebuję WSZYSTKICH 17! NIE JESTEM szalony.) Drugi, szósty i dziesiąty napis "crazy" mają napisane "C" z dużej litery. W greckim alfabecie te liczby (1, 6, 10) oznaczają Beta, Zeta i Kappa. W astronomii zaś Beta, Zeta i Kappa oznaczają jasność gwiazdy. Pod betą znajdują się Castor i Pollux przez ich jasność. Kiedy wpiszemy "Castor" i "Pollux", przenosi nas do tego obrazka. Nazwa obrazka to'' the way'' ("droga"). Droga '''kwiecień 2014 - Wilson sprawia wrażenie szalonego i wygląda na to, że robi leczniczą maść. Droga IImaj 2014 - Obrazek Wilsona zyskał nowy kadr. Wilson waha się nad wbiciem patyka w ziemię za pomocą kamienia. Wygląda na to, że otrząsnął się z szaleństwa chociaż na chwilę. (Ciekawostka: Pierwszy kadr został narysowany ponownie; różni się od starego). Droga III maj 2014 - Nowy kadr przedstawia Wilsona, który związuje ze sobą dwa kruki. Prawdopodobnie Wilson buduje tę samą maszynę, jaka przeniosła go do świata Don't Starve w trailerze Forbidden Knowledge. Droga IIII maj 2014 - Wilson wyciska sok z jagód. Najpewniej nawiązuje do trailera, kiedy Wilson przecina sobie dłoń i dodaje kilka kropel krwi do jakiejś mieszanki. Możemy zauważyć, że z kadru na kadr mina Wilsona staje się smutniejsza. Droga IIII maj 2014 - Kolejne ujęcie przedstawia Wilsona, który z lekko przestraszoną, niepewną miną ściska w dłoni okrągło zakończoną wajchę. Wygląda na to, że budowany przez niego obiekt to Drzwi Maxwella, gdyż trzymana przez niego dźwignia wygląda łudząco podobnie do tej, za którą pociągnął w zwiastunie [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptwjd9YMVCg Forbidden Knowledge], tuż przed uruchomieniem portalu do świata Don't Starve. Wilson z drugiego obrazka przybija w końcu kamień. Droga IIII I maj 2014 - Najnowszy obrazek przedstawia ogromny portal, który pod względem konstrukcji przypomina Drzwi Maxwella, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie działa na dokładnie tej samej zasadzie, gdyż jego wygląd różni się jeśli chodzi o detale. Szczyt portalu został zwieńczony małym ptakiem. Jedna z teorii głosi, iż ma być to portal, który pomoże Wilsonowi wydostać się z wyspy Don't Starve. Mina Wilsona na piątym obrazku sugeruje, iż wahał się on pociągnąć za dźwignię uruchamiającą całą maszynerię, więc nie był przekonany czy jego eksperyment się powiedzie bądź czy jest gotów zdobyć się na taki krok i rzucić wyzwanie Maxwellowi. Droga IIII II maj 2014 - Portal rozświetlił się, a w środku widać cień postaci o kobiecej sylwetce, co sugerują bujne, długie włosy i drobna postura. Może nią być Charlie lub Wigfrid. ASCII INTERITUS ASCII.png|''Napis Interitus : Układanka 8 część I'' TERRORBEAK ASCII.png|''Terrorbeak: Układanka 8 część II'' CRAWLING HORROR ASCII.png|''Stojący Crawling Horror: Układanka 8 część III'' CRAWLING HORROR ASCII 2.png|''Crawling Horror: 8 układanka część IV'' REKA ASCII.png|''Nocna ręka: Układanka 8 część V'' MachinaAscii.png|Mechanizm z Antykithiry: Dziewiąta układanka Kategoria:Fabuła